Vacaciones de Verano
by M.C-thequestionforever
Summary: Dipper Pines un chico de 17 años ha olvidado completamente las locas y entretenidas aventuras que tuvo junto su hermana cuando tenían solo 12 años ahora ha decidido ir a pasar unas vacaciones con sus nuevos amigos pero que pasaría si se encuentra con un conocido que alguna vez fue su enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que leen esta historia realmente quiero decirles que estoy agradecida al saber que la leen y como soy nueva en este tipo de historias les pido su compresión y estaría agradecida en que pudieran dejar comentarios para ver si me falta algo o si ven que la historia no va teniendo sentido o simplemente si tienen dudas, responderé tan pronto como me sea posible.**

 **M.C**

 **(La nueva historia también se encuentran en mi cuenta de wattpad por si alguien que tenga y vea que es lo mismo no se sorprenda)**

 **Povs Dipper**

Me encontraba ya levantado desde las 4 de la madrugada, pero realmente me encontraba haciendo una maleta; podrán preguntarse ¿a dónde planeas ir? o quizás ¿si este es el Dipper Pines que conocimos? pues déjenme decirles que ese Dipper se ha ido y no volverá.

Seguía entretenido en mis pensamientos hasta que una piedra que choco con mi ventana me saco de ellos, sin dudarlo me acerque a esta y la abrí, todavía se encontraba nublado y parecía de noche, pero alcance a ver una camioneta y de ella salían varios amigos que me hacían una señal de ya era hora.

Rápidamente fui por mi maleta y en ese momento me vino un recuerdo de hace unas semanas atrás

 ***Flashback***

Estábamos en el instituto mi hermana y yo, nos hemos distanciado bastante al parecer el tener como amiga a Pacífica logro que Mabel fuera casi una copia de ella; y me refiero a una completa, ropa a la moda, el peinado perfecto, el maquillaje, y sobre todo la forma de actuar. Mientras que yo simplemente me volví el chico listo pero el cual era reconocido por vivir la vida como se me pegaba la regalada gana; me encontraba dejando mis libros en el casillero ese mismo día, ella se me acerco con sus dos amigas por detrás

-Escuche que tienes planeado algo para este verano- dijo mientras se miraba las uñas y ponía aquella sonrisa de parecer superior. Lo se podrá ser mi hermana, pero existen veces en que no la aguantó y esta es una de esas veces

-Y si tengo algo planeado ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? - Le pregunto; lo único que deseaba en ese momento era regresar con mis amigos

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero por así decirlo yo controlo esta escuela y debo de estar al tanto de todo- dijo bastante enfurecida

-No lo creo y si me permites princesa del drama me tengo que ir- dije cerrando el casillero y dejándola atrás mientras una vena se le saltaba de su frente, tengo que admitirlo en parte me gustaba hacerla enojar.

 ***Fin del flashback***

Sin más que pensar simplemente salí por la ventana hasta aquella camioneta y me subí sin si quiera mirar atrás

-Hey Dipper ya deja de preocuparte todo saldrá bien-dijo aquel moreno que lo conocía desde que entró a la secundaria

-Lo se Jack, pero me sigo preguntando cual será la reacción de mis padres en cuánto no me vean- Dije mirando a los demás

-Ah, supongo que será algo como ¡querida el niño se ha ido que tal su construimos algo de provecho en su habitación! - dijo Mac el cual iba manejando, ante esto todos reímos y solo nos quedábamos haciendo bromas durante el transcurso de viaje en carro.

 ***Mientras tanto en Gravity Falls***

Se veía como desde el bosque emitía una luz haciendo que aquella estatua de piedra comenzara a agrietarse y de ella saliera aquel triangulo iluminati

 **(No sería dorito iluminati... ok no)**

 **(Batman: - ¿Que no se supone que el que debe de intervenir soy yo?)**

 **(- Y que no se supone que deberías estar haciendo guardia en Gotham, pero no, estas aquí y no te he dicho nada)**

-vaya, vaya, vaya Gravity falls hace mucho que no lo veía, pero bueno a lo que vine, tal vez sea hora de hacer una visita a viejos conocidos- y así fue entonces que Bill se transportó a la casa de los Pines en California, pero con lo único que se encontró era con una chica de estatura alta con tacones blanco, unos jeans, y una blusa café pastel con ciertos accesorios y un cabello completamente planchado

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - grito retrocediendo aquella chica con exceso de maquillaje

-vaya estrella fugaz sin duda has cambiado, pero no vine por eso solo vine por una pequeña venganza- dijo flotando alrededor aquel triangulo

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo tratando de salir de ese lugar

-Es fácil solo debes decirme donde esta Pino y quedaras libre de esto-dijo bastante tranquilo

-Yo realmente no lo sé, solo sé que se fue con unos amigos hace poco y que menciono algo de una playa- dijo cubriéndose el rostro

-Vaya sin duda has cambiado- dijo chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que se quedara inconsciente y cayera al suelo- traicionando a tu hermano sin duda se nota cuanto lo quieres- fue lo último que dijo desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

Tras este incidente Bill regreso a Gravity Falls adentrándose al bosque para por fin abrir el portal a una de las tantas dimensiones que existían y adentrarse en ella para encontrarse con una vieja conocida

\- ¿Bill? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto aquella chica pelirroja de tez blanca la cual llevaba un vestido blanco y unos zapatos de piso del mismo color, la cual sonrió y comenzó a flotar hasta llegar junto a el

-vengo por un favor y es que necesito un cuerpo humano el cuál pueda contener mi poder- dijo mirando alrededor aquella habitación llena de libros que más que nada parecía un estudio

-Ya veo entonces que estamos esperando- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Bueno esto es todo por hoy pronto publicare nuevos capítulos. Comenten que les pareció.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo recuerden que esta historia ya estaba en mi wattpad por si ven una historia con la misma trama. Comencemos.**

 **Povs Dipper**

Íbamos en la carretera en cuanto comenzó a llover y nos detuvimos en una gasolinera, aunque no lo pareciera todos seguíamos algo nerviosos ya que nos habíamos ido solo dejando una nota de que regresaríamos o simplemente sin dejar nota, la tormenta se hizo más fuerte así que entramos a la tienda refiriéndonos de la lluvia

 **Povs escritora**

-Bueno comencemos- dijo aquella pelirroja mientras comenzaba a dibujar como quedaría el cuerpo y para pronto le pidió a Bill que se pusiera en el centro del círculo- Y dime Bill ¿para que deseas un cuerpo humano tan repentinamente? - pregunto algo intrigada

-Es para una venganza, Jay- dijo en tono cortante

-Aja, supongo que vas tras Dipper Pines ¿no es así? - Dijo con una sonrisa divertida

\- ¡¿Como lo sabes?!- preguntó algo confuso

-Es fácil descifrarlo, después de todo es el niño que te venció en tu plan para conquistar el mundo- dijo pensativa- aunque ahora que lo digo ya no es un niño sino un joven de 17 a punto de cumplir los 18

\- Cierto, por alguna razón sigo creyendo que todavía es un niño- dijo esto último mientras que aquella joven le entregaba un líquido color morado

-Debes beberlo- dijo sin más y mientras este lo hacía comenzó a decir unas palabras en un idioma antiguo mientras que aquel triángulo comenzaba a agrietarse y de él se empezaba a transformar en un joven de cabellos rubios y piel blanca mientras que la pelirroja simplemente le daba un espejo para admirarse- sabes he decidido que iré contigo quiero ver en primera fila la venganza que tienes preparada- dijo esto entre comillas ya que ella más que nadie sabía que Bill Cipher no se obsesionaba con un simple humano por solo una venganza

-Será un placer- dijo el rubio mirándose el cuál llevaba puesto unos pantalones marrones y una camisa de mezclilla junto con unos tenis del mismo color de la camiseta- bueno el tiempo es oro- dijo chasqueando los dedos haciéndolos aparecer en aquella gasolinera en la que se encontraba pino

-Es enserio- dijo la pelirroja completamente empapada por la lluvia- Lo que tiene que hacer un fujoshi por obtener un poco de su ...- en ese momento se quedó callada sabiendo lo que gritaba y que justamente tenía a Bill tras de él

-Jay date cuenta de que no siento amor por Dipper sino un odio- dijo sin siquiera prestar atención a la chica

\- Esa ni tú te la crees ya te viste el rostro pareces tomate con solo pensar en el- dijo riéndose- Como sea debe de estar dentro de la tienda- dijo jalando a Bill y llevándolo dentro de la tienda en la cual en ese momento se escucharon risas de varios jóvenes; Dipper alzo la mirada y sin si quiera saber porque al ver a aquel rubio su corazón comenzó a latir y viceversa ya que el rubio al verlo no podía creer que fuera el mismo niño de antes, ambos todavía petrificados por una razón que ellos no lograban entender rápidamente desviaron la mirada

 **Povs Jay**

Lo sabía muy bien, Bill no buscaba una venganza sino a alguien, sabía esto también porque para cada demonio existe una pareja en este universo y en este caso la pareja de Bill era Dipper Pines.

Pero la pregunta era como juntarlos en ese momento se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea mientras tome a Bill del brazo atrayéndolo mientras caminábamos hasta aquellos jóvenes

-Disculpen mi hermano y yo estamos algo perdidos se supone que iríamos a una playa que está cerca de estos rumbos y queríamos saber si...

-Si podíamos llevarlos- dijo uno de los chicos- con gusto los llevaremos no Dipper? - aquel chico volteo a mirar a Dipper quien simplemente asintió con una sonrisa mientras que Bill desvío un poco la mirada

 **Povs Bill**

Pero que era lo que me pasaba se suponía que yo soy el grandioso Bill Cipher el demonio más poderoso cómo es posible que no me sienta tranquilo o que por lo menos tenga sentimientos como odio esto

-Podemos saber sus nombres? - preguntó Dipper con una sonrisa

-Claro yo soy Jay- dijo aquella pelirroja

-Y yo soy Bill Cipher, pero pueden decirme solo Bill- dije esbozando una sonrisa amigable

-Bueno en ese caso mi nombre es Dipper y el sujeto de cabellos negros es Mac y el moreno es Jack- contestó Pino mientras que ambos chicos se acercaban y saludaban podía parecer raro, pero por alguna razón comencé a sentirme cómodo en este ambiente

 _ **-"es normal Bill después de todo es un cuerpo humano"-**_ dijo Jay en los pensamientos de Bill

 **Povs escritora**

La tormenta se había tranquilizado un poco y los chicos después de cargar gasolina subieron a la camioneta junto con Jay quien se sentó delante junto a los chicos dejando a nuestro castaño con el rubio en la parte trasera ambos se miraron unos minutos, pero al momento desviaron la mirada

-Oye Bill acaso ¿no nos habíamos conocido ya? - pregunto Dipper a Bill; aunque solo le sonaba su nombre de algún lado después de todo el no recordaba nada de aquel verano que supuestamente paso con sus tíos

-Probablemente nos conocimos en otra vida pino- dijo el rubio pasando sus manos detrás de su cabeza plantando una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Ya veo - dijo Dipper esto último en un susurro mirando por la ventana la lluvia

 **Bueno lectores eso es todo por hoy, pero créanme pronto esta pareja va estar junta**

 **En cuanto si tienen dudas del porque Dipper no recuerda nada esperen uno o dos capítulos ya que esto será revelado**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos mis lectores me gustaría que comentarán mi historia para saber si voy bien ya que es mi primera historia yaoi y con estos personajes.**

 **Así que dejen su comentario y agreguen mi historia a su lista de lectura.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Povs escritora**

Durante el camino Mac freno el carro dejando a Jay y Bill algo confundidos a lo que Bill simplemente me miro con esa pregunta en su cara

-Bueno verán cuando hacemos estos viajes nos detenemos en distintos lugares y tratamos de conocer, pero no se preocupen a lo máximo duramos un día- explicó Dipper mientras que Jay y Bill simplemente asentían

-Es lo bueno de estos viajes mientras más conoces tienes más opciones para tu futuro- dijo Mac junto con Jack mientras ambos reían

\- ¿Opciones? - pregunto Jay

\- Se refiere a donde ir después de salir de la preparatoria

-Pero que acaso lo que sigue no es universidad

-Bueno cuando vives en California y tienes padres algo, como decirlo conservadores mientras sus hijos son liberalistas no es una buena combinación- Contestó Dipper haciendo que Jay se impactara sin más que decir todos bajaron de la camioneta

-Te dejare con Dipper a solas y me llevare a Mac y Jack-susurro en el oído de Bill y sin más que decir Jay se había llevado a Mac y Jack a varias tiendas que había mientras que Bill se le quedo mirando a Dipper

-sabes tu hermana es algo no sé cómo decirlo realmente- dijo el castaño entre risas

-Lo sé y las palabras que buscas son inquieta y curiosa- dijo riéndose- vamos será mejor ir a una tienda a ver; en ese momento nos encontrábamos en una tienda bastante rústica- mira esto- dijo Bill mientras tomaba una cámara y apuntaba al castaño para sacarle una foto en ese momento el Flash cegó por un momento al castaño- iré a comprarla ¿estás bien? - pregunto el rubio al ver que Dipper se quedó serio como si recordara algo

-Estoy bien no te preocupes iré a ver si encuentro algo más- dijo este mirando algunos libros al paso de unos minutos el rubio regreso y se quedó serio mirándolo

-En serio no recuerdas aquel verano- dijo llamando la atención de Dipper

-Realmente no olvide muchas tras el accidente- dijo tomando entre sus manos aquel collar en forma de Pino

\- ¿accidente? - dijo el rubio sorprendido

-Cuando regresamos a California pasaron solo unos días y recuerdo que acompañe a mi padre, era de noche lo único que vi fueron aquellas luces y escuche algo estrellándose para cuando desperté estaba en el hospital- dijo Dipper mirándome- estuve casi un mes en coma- ante esto Bill no pudo decir nada aquel castaño lo había olvidado incluso aquel momento en que no fueron enemigos, bajo lentamente la mirada-Bill ¿estás bien?- sin contestar el rubio simplemente lo abrazo, el castaño se sonrojo al sentir aquella calidez por alguna razón sentía que esto ya había pasado antes-Bill será mejor regresar a la camioneta antes de que vengan por nosotros-dijo Dipper tratándose de zafar del agarre de Bill

-No quiero- dijo el rubio como si se tratase de un niño consentido a lo cual Dipper simplemente soltó una risa.

A lo largo de unos minutos ya habían llegado a la camioneta la cual seguía vacía por lo que se sentaron dentro de ella a esperar

 **Povs Bill**

-De verdad te gusta sacar fotos ¿no es así? - pregunto pino mirándome

-Soy nuevo en esto, pero si me gusta- dije mirándolo- me gusta captar el momento y que se quede como recuerdo

\- ¿De dónde vienes? - pregunto nuevamente

\- De Gravity Falls- respondí mientras en mi cabeza trataba de crearme una vida falsa- ahora dime tu ¿Has hecho esto antes? -pregunté para tener más tiempo

-No exactamente, hemos viajado, pero en un día y tenemos que poner límites de tiempo para que no nos descubran-dijo Dipper mientras me miraba- tu voz ... se me hace conocida- dijo por último tratando de pensar, se veía tan lindo cuando piensa detenidamente las cosas

\- Pino ¿confías en mí? - El simple hecho de que tratara de recordarme me deprimía porque todo este tiempo la razón la tuvo Jay, no era una venganza, era que buscaba a alguien para pasar mi vida con él y al fin lo había encontrado

-Si lo hago- Fue lo último que contestó antes de que lo abrazara- eres muy apegado a las personas ¿no? - dijo mientras se reía

-No, solo a ti- conteste mientras nos quedábamos de esa manera esperando a que Jay y los chicos regresaran

 **Bueno mis lectores eso es todo por hoy y tal vez en el siguiente capítulo haya más cercanía de esta pareja y nuevos reencuentros.**

 **Adiós :)**

 **M.C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridos lectores como verán he estado ausente pero ya no pasara técnicamente créanme me estoy partiendo el cerebro para hacer bien esta historia y lo último que les pido es que comenten y que agreguen la historia a su lista de lectura si tienen dudas o recomendaciones háganmelas saber o si algo va mal con la historia lo que ustedes crean. :3**

 **Povs Dipper**

Por alguna razón me sentía seguro con Bill, se encontraba dormido y se veía tierno hace un rato había comenzado a llover lentamente me separe de Bill haciendo que no se despertara _(ohh vamos Dipper bien que quieres seguir de esa manera; ok no :3)_ en ese momento me llego un mensaje de Mac al parecer ya estaban llegando a la camioneta sin más que hacer desperté a Bill quien seguía de terco por no querer hacerlo

-Vamos Pino te lo pido déjame dormir por siempre- dijo acurrucándose más en el asiento

-Por favor coopera debes despertarte están apuntó de llegar para irnos- dije acercándome un poco a el

-Si me das un beso tal vez lo haga- dijo sin más

\- Ya estas despierto- dije volviendo a escuchar un ronquido de parte del simplemente suspiré y me acerqué a él

 **Povs Bill**

Solo sentí como Pino se acercó y lo tome del cuello haciendo que nuestros labios se juntaran, al principio se sorprendió e intentaba zafarse, pero poco a poco se dejaba llevar por aquella sensación, en cuestión de segundos nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla la cual gane. Rápidamente cambie de posición separándome de los labios de Dipper, dejándolo debajo mío comenzando a dejar marcas de besos en su cuello, quería que todos supieran que él me pertenecía solamente a mí. Dipper con cada caricia que le daba en su cuerpo gemía y pedía cada vez más.

Y así seguimos entre caricias hasta que sentimos como abrían la puerta de la camioneta lo cual hizo que paráramos con todo _(lo lamento no me maten por ilusionarlos, pero créanme que pronto habrá más yaoi)_

 **Povs Dipper**

-Pasajeros en la camioneta les pedimos de favor que sus actos sexuales los hagan en una habitación cuando no haya nadie- Dijo Jack soltando una risa junto con Jay, mientras que Bill y yo nos acomodábamos la ropa. Alrededor de una hora seguíamos en la carretera tranquilamente, aunque yo seguía algo avergonzado y so re todo sabía que me encontraba con leve sonrojo, mientras que Bill solo me tenía tomado de la mano, debido a que nadie nos veía en ese momento seguía sosteniendo su mano.

 **Povs Jay**

Sabía que esto pasaría mi plan había funcionado y esto no era todo yo como fujoshi tendría a toda costa mi yaoi (a alguien más le agrada Jay sabiendo que ahora es una fujoshi sin control) durante el tiempo en que nos separamos de aquellos dos conocí más a los amigos de Dipper sobre todo a Jack que por alguna razón termino siendo otaku y me lo confesó mientras que Mac simplemente me conto que le gustaban las carreras de autos

 _ ***Flashback***_

Mac: - no se lo digas a nadie más Jay, pero soy un participante en las carreras ilegales de autos - dijo mientras que Jack se acercaba y le ponía una mano en el hombro como diciendo que lo apoyaba

Jay: - No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros- siempre había pensado que los humanos eran simplemente seres que desperdiciaban toda su vida, pero ahora que conozco a estos chicos me doy cuenta de que inclusive ellos no son el típico de personas que solo se concentra en tener una vida normal sin descubrir que existe más allá que solo vivir una vida.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

\- Y ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente parada? - pregunte con una sonrisa

-Nuestra siguiente parada es conseguir un lugar donde dormir- dijo Mac mirando el camino

\- Creo que ahí un motel cerca de aquí solo sigue derecho- dijo Jack sin más y ahí mismo se encontraba aquel motel

\- Estas seguro de querer entrar Mac- dijo Dipper con un tono bastante de superioridad como si hubieran tenido una mala experiencia a lo cual ellos tres rieron.

La primera en bajar de la camioneta fui yo por lo cual bajé corriendo hacia la entrada debido a que seguía lloviendo y cada vez se ponía más fuerte, pronto todos hicimos lo mismo encontrándonos en la recepción ya mojados.

 **Jay: -Bueno eso es todo por el momento intentare subir uno nuevo pronto y veremos cómo nuestro Pino y Dorito iluminati se juntan aún más**

 **-Jay este es mi historia y yo soy la autora por lo cual merezco dar la despedida, bueno esto es todo y hasta pronto. ( ^#^ )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien chicos hagamos esto rápido y no habrá capitulo el sábado ni el domingo debido a que me encontraré desvelada, pero intentare adelantar lo más que pueda esta semana.**

 **Povs Narradora**

Aquellos chicos se encontraban en la entrada tratando de conseguir una habitación por lo cual fue algo difícil porque no cabrían en una sola, cuatro chicos y una chica lo cual también pensaron que sería algo raro

\- Bueno nosotros tres nos quedaremos en una aparte y Bill y Jay podrían quedarse en otra es más sencillo- Dijo Jack quien le dio la señal a Mac para que pidiera 2 habitaciones lo cual no tardo mucho.

 **Povs Bill**

Quisiera que me hubiera tocado con Pino para poder terminar lo de hoy, pero supongo que era de esperarse subimos las escaleras en grupo de ahí nos separamos cada quien hiendo a su habitación, pero antes de que Pino entrara a la suya lo jale y le di un beso lento en los labios

-Recuerda que me perteneces- le susurre en su oído mientras lo abrazaba

\- No juegues conmigo - dijo Pino bajando la mirada

\- No lo hago Dipper- dije mientras me sorprendía por su comentario- dime acaso alguien más ha llegado a jugar contigo de esta manera- Dipper no me respondía a lo que simplemente seguí abrazándolo, de momento nos separamos y le di un corto beso al cual el correspondió con un leve sonrojo.

 **Povs Dipper**

Sin más entre a la habitación encontrándome con mis dos amigos los cuales comenzaron a molestarme a lo cual yo simplemente me recosté en la cama no me podía sacar de la mente a Bill era el único que lograba hacerme sentir querido, de la nada lo conocí y se infiltró en mi sin preguntar haciéndome sentir aquella sensación; sin duda me había enamorado.

\- Oye Dipper debo ir por unos amigos- Comento Mac de la nada- Así que regresare mañana por la mañana con ustedes ¿les parece bien? - pregunto a lo cual Jack y yo asentimos a lo cual él se fue mientras que Jack se mensajeaba con Jay

\- Si quieres ir a verla anda ve no tengo ningún problema - dije y con solo escuchar esto salió corriendo de la habitación gritando unas gracias.

Me quede acostado un largo rato hasta que comenzó a tronar lo que más odiaba con cada trueno me hacía recordar el accidente así que intente taparme los oídos con mis manos para ya no escucharlos no paso mucho cuando alguien entro a la habitación y se acercó hasta mi preocupado.

Aquellos ojos dorados lograban calmarme por completo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Bill mientras se sentaba conmigo en la cama y me abrazaba a lo cual yo negué- es por lo que te sucedió ¿verdad? - no podía hablar solamente asentí- tengo una idea para que te empiecen a gustar este tipo de ambientes- dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa a lo cual yo me sonroje

\- Pero podrían volver en cualquier momento bueno al menos Jack- dije algo asustado

\- Lo dudo mi hermana y el están tan centrados hablando sobre sus mangas y todo eso-dijo con una cara extraña a lo cual yo solo reí

 **Povs Bill**

 _ **#ADVERTENCIA: SI QUIERES SEGUIR CONSERVANDO TU INOCENCIA TE PIDO QUE NO LEAS ESTO Y QUE LE DES HASTA ABAJO HASTA EL # EL CUAL INDICA QUE PUEDES CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**_

 _Comencé a besar sus labios tiernamente el cual aquel beso se convirtió en uno lleno de lujuria me era imposible contenerme esta vez no podría detenerme poco a poco iba dejando a Dipper debajo de mí, los besos que le daba eran cada vez más bruscos a lo cual el gemía con cada uno lentamente fui bajando hasta su cuello volviendo a dejar marcas en el quería que todos vieran que él no le pertenecía a nadie más que a mí, sin dudarlo fui despojándolo de su ropa dejándolo en solo boxes pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás también comenzó a quitarme mi camisa y a desabrocharme el pantalón lo mire al rostro y lo acaricie con mucho cuidado como si fuera a romperse_

 _-Bill quiero hacer algo- dijo incorporándose de la cama y poniéndose de rodillas hasta la altura de mi miembro poco a poco lo fue adentrando a su boca mientras que yo simplemente me quedaba disfrutando de lo que hacía, agarre lentamente sus cabellos dándole a entender que podía ir más rápido lo cual fue lo que hizo poco a poco sentía como estaba a punto de correrme y sin más que pensarlo saque mi miembro de la boca de Pino y lo volví a acostar en la cama dejándolo debajo de mi_

 _-Relájate puede que duela un poco, pero te prometo que se sentirá mejor después- Dipper se encontraba sonrojado y muy excitado pero aun así asintió lentamente metí mi miembro para que pudiera acostumbrarse a lo cual el soltó un grito de dolor- ¿Quieres que me detenga? - pregunte no quería obligarlo_

 _-No te detengas- dijo aferrándose a mi cuello mientras que sus piernas hacían lo mismo en mis caderas- pronto pasara el dolor- dijo mirándome al rostro besándome intensamente; tenía que admitirlo no creí que Dipper pudiera ser así de atrevido. No paso mucho cuando sentí que Dipper comenzaba a moverse poco a poco buscando más contacto a lo cual yo comencé a embestirlo más rápido y profundamente- Aaahhh... Bill ...m-más... rápido- grito mientras yo simplemente obedecía_

 _\- Dipper quédate... conmigo- decía mientras sentía como estaba a punto de correrme_

 _\- S-si Bill me... quedare ...c-contigo- dijo mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados-Bill ...m-me corro- grito esto último mientras su espalda se arqueaba a lo cual yo también me corrí en ese momento ambos caímos rendidos en aquella cama_

 _ **#YA PUEDES CONTINUAR #**_

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunte mientras lo abrazaba por atrás

\- Si- respondió mi castaño volteando para ver mi rostro- jamás había hecho esto con nadie- dijo Dipper escondiendo su rostro en mi regazo

\- Me alegra haber sido el primero en tenerte- dije acariciando su cabello

 **Povs Dipper**

Se escuchaba aun la lluvia afuera era bastante relajante

\- Bill- lo llame el cual hizo un movimiento dándome a entender que me escuchaba- ¿Qué te paso en la espalda? - decidí preguntarle parecía una quemadura, cierta parte de la piel se había descarapelado ya pero no se veía mal.

\- Me lo hice un verano en Gravity Falls intentado protegerte- dijo sin más mirándome mientras que yo me dejaba abrazar y le correspondía.

Aquella noche había sido la mejor. Pero con esta surgió aquel deseo de recordar.

 **Bueno mis lectores eso es todo por hoy capitulo largo con un regalito hasta la próxima.**

 **NOTA: CHICOS REALMENTE NO HE CAMBIADO LA HISTORIA RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTABA EN MI WATTPAD Y DECIDI TRAERLA A FANFICTION TAL CUAL ESTABA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, pero bueno vayamos directo a lo que nos interesa en este caso la historia.**

 ***V***

 **Povs Dipper**

Me levante por el sonido de mi celular vibrando así que estire mi brazo para tomarlo de la mesa había sido un mensaje de Mac

-Dipper iré por ustedes en 30 minutos así que los espero en la salida del motel.

Pd. Espero que hayas tenido una noche agitada con el rubio jajaja.

Ante esto deje el celular nuevamente en la mesa de noche me encontraba sonrojado por el comentario que había hecho, pero debía de admitir que lo de anoche me gusto. Voltee a mirar a Bill y le acaricie el cabello lo que hizo que se despertara y me sonriera volví a acostarme a su lado unos minutos, aunque ahora ambos estábamos despiertos.

-Bill- lo llame a lo cual me miro a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi cabello- Mac vendrá en buscarnos en 30 minutos debemos cambiarnos- dije sin dejar de mirarlo

-Todavía tenemos tiempo- dijo abrazándome a lo cual solté una risa, desde hace tiempo que no me sentía seguro.

Al final nos cambiamos y fuimos a la habitación en donde se encontraban Jack y Jay para nuestra sorpresa encontramos a Jack atado a la cama y a Jay arriba de la mesa de escritorio.

 **Povs Dipper**

-Se que esto para ellos es normal pero realmente no logro entender que es lo que paso aquí- dije sin dejar de mirar la escena a lo cual Bill fue hasta Jay y reviso que aun respiraba

-No te preocupes Pino siguen vivos- dijo mientras yo desataba a Jack quien yacía aun dormido.

Me quede pensando un momento y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro

-Dipper... ¿estás bien? - pregunto Bill

-Si solo pensaba en algo- dije mientras salía de la habitación.

 **Povs Bill**

Sabía que mi Pino no estaba bien **(Batman: - claro como eres el triángulo que todo lo sabe y lo ve; ok no)** y tenía que saber que era lo que le pasaba así que desperté a Jay y le pedí que hiciera lo mismo con Jack.

Sali de la habitación y vi a Pino recargado contra la pared

-Me vas a decir que tienes porque no creo que estés bien- dije acercándome a él y acariciándole la mejilla

-No es nada realmente- dijo Pino mirándome de una forma distinta, tome su mano y salimos de aquel motel a esperar a Mac.

 **Povs Dipper**

Bill parecía preocupado, aunque no quería decirle, pude recordar ciertas cosas de el en especial su extraña obsesión por el color amarillo sin dar aviso me acerque a su rostro juntando sus labios con los míos. No duro mucho me separé de él y vi aquellos ojos dorados, mientras que Bill solo me abrazaba

-Pino...no deberías tentarme, te recuerdo que puedo dejarte en silla de ruedas-ante tal comentario solo escapo una risa de su boca.

Minutos después Jay y Jack llegaron a la puerta mirándonos en especial Jay

-Vaya así que no lo dejaste inválido-las risas se hicieron presentes entre ambos; poco tiempo después llego Mac con algunos amigos, lo que no entendía era porque Bill se puso tenso al verlos y estos igual

Minutos después Jay y Jack llegaron a la puerta mirándonos en especial Jay-Vaya así que no lo dejaste inválido-las risas se hicieron presentes entre ambos.

-Bueno chicos ellos son Tom y Marco que vienen acompañados de su amiga Star y por último tenemos a Jack y a Wirt- dijo también presentándonos a nosotros- bueno ya que se conocen, siguiente parada la playa- ante esto todos subimos a la camioneta Jay adelante con Jack y Mac, Star, Tom y Marco en el asiento que seguía enfrente de nosotros y por último nos sentamos Wirt, Jack, Bill y yo.

Todos venían hablando excepto Bill, Jack y Tom, me pregunto que se traerán.

 **Povs Bill**

Sabía que Pino se preguntaba por qué no hablábamos y era por el simple hecho de tener miedo a lo que uno pueda revelar después de todo nadie podía saber que éramos demonios e incluso Dipper que parecía no recordar. Simplemente di un suspiro y apoyé mi cabeza en la de Pino ganando que me tomara de la mano; tenía que aceptarlo no quería dejar solo a Pino de nuevo, pero para eso tendría que revelarle la verdad.

Pronto paso una hora y todos llegamos a aquella playa de la cual nadie sabía el nombre, pero era hermosa y perfecta

Llegamos y lo primero que hicimos fue sacar nuestras maletas cuando todos estaban entretenidos me lleve a Tom y Jack por un momento -Prométanme que no les dirán quien soy - ambos se miraron entre ellos-Lo prometemos- y ahí empezó aquel trato o mejor dicho aquella promesa.

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores esto es todo publicaré el próximo pronto lamento el retraso, pero ahora ya estoy muy inspirada por lo cual hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este créanme que les interesara porque a mí incluso me encanto y no puedo creer que lo haya escrito e incluso si quieren una mejor experiencia les recomiendo que lo escuchen con la canción de Sia- Bird set free, así que espérense para ponerlo yo les diré cuando si quieren sentir la trama del capitulo**

Llegamos a la playa y lo primero que quisieron hacer ya que pronto oscurecería era desempacar así que nos metimos a la casa de verano que estaba ahí todos elegimos habitación con algún compañero debido a que no había suficientes al final el orden quedo de esta manera Jay y Star, Mack y Jackson Marco y Tom, Jack y Wirt, y finalmente Dipper y Bill (ambos Jacks son diferentes para que no se confundan al amigo de Dipper le pondremos su nombre completo y será Jackson).

Esa noche para Dipper era diferente tras lo que paso anteriormente en el motel con Bill, dieron las 11 de la noche y todos se encontraban dormidos excepto un castaño que por alguna extraña razón sentía un dolor en su pierna sin pensarlo más no lo soporto, se levantó y se dirigió hasta el baño haciendo que Bill se despertara

-Dipper ¿estás bien?

-Si es solo un dolor- dijo mientras Bill pasaba al baño a ver si podía ayudar- no te preocupes vuelve a dormir

\- por supuesto que me preocupo, eres importante para mi

-Dime una cosa ¿con que propósito regresaste?

-Mi plan era por así decirlo una venganza bueno eso era lo que creía- dijo Bill un poco asustado por aquella pregunta ya que realmente llego a pensar que Dipper había logrado recordar quien era realmente, pero en cuanto leyó su mente supo que en realidad solo recordaba ciertas cosas

\- ¿Lo que creías? -Dipper ladeo un poco su cabeza y puso una mirada de confusión que ante los ojos del rubio era la cosa más adorable **(y que si no fuera por la escritora ya estaría teniendo una hemorragia nasal)**

-Jay me dijo que no era ni odio o venganza él estar tan obsesionado, sino que es amor lo que sentía y tenía razón mi deseo era volver a recuperarte

-Lo entiendo, si tu pregunta es si estoy enojado o algo por el estilo- dijo Dipper mientras sonreía, aunque pronto aquel momento se terminó, debido a que se escuchó un gemido en una de las habitaciones

-Parece que se nos adelantaron- dijo Bill para recibir un golpe de Dipper ambos salieron del baño, aunque el dolor en la pierna de Dipper seguía.

-Te sigue doliendo- dijo Bill acostado en la cama con Dipper a lo que este asintió, lentamente este puso una mano en la pierna y la fue acariciando

-Bill ¿qué haces? - dijo Dipper sonrojado

 ***ADVERTENCIA- EL SIGUIENTE CONTENIDO ES PARA MAYORES SI DESEAS SEGUIR CONSERVANDO TU INOCENCIA AVANZA UN POCO DE LA HISTORIA HASTA QUE VEAS EN LETRAS NEGRITAS QUE PUEDES CONTINUAR.**

-Tranquilo solo estoy tratando de calmar el dolor, aunque creo que lo que logre es que estuvieras excitado ¿no es así?- dijo para que lentamente comenzar a besar el cuello del castaño y terminar besándolo en sus labios con pasión mientras que el castaño pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, rápidamente Bill le quito a Dipper los shorts cortos y la ropa interior dejando ver una erección la cual comenzó a tocar, para su sorpresa, Dipper no aguantaba más e hizo que quedaran en posiciones inversas, mientras se sentaba sobre el miembro de Bill haciendo que entrara en su entrada, soltó un gemido al igual que Bill el cual disfrutaba de lo que hacía el castaño- No pensé que fueras tan atrevido Pino

-ahhh Bill ...más-dijo mientras daba pequeños brincos los cuales se hacían más rápidos y profundos Bill saco su miembro de la entrada de su Pino y lo acostó de forma que el quedara arriba y lo volvió a meter dando embestidas fuertes y duras haciendo que sintieran ambos él clímax acercándose

-Dipper me ... voy a correr- dijo Bill mientras que Dipper simplemente gemía para al fin correrse los dos, sus respiraciones aún se encontraban agitadas, pero eso no les importo Dipper se encontraba entre los brazos de Bill mientras que este jugaba con los cabellos castaños de su Pino

-Bill ... te amo- dijo Dipper volteando a verlo a los ojos

-Lo sé- dijo Bill abrazándolo aún más quedándose dormidos

 **PUEDES CONTINUAR LEYENDO**

 ***al día siguiente***

Todos se habían levantado más o menos temprano excepto una pequeña pareja que era grabada por Jay y Star quienes de ellas colgaba un pequeño hilo de sangre al ver como estaba aquella pareja en una posición bastante comprometedora apenas cubriéndoles con una sabana

-Esto ira directo para las fujoshis de corazón- dijo Jay mirando a Star con una mirada cómplice.

 _ **Dia no. 1**_

Todo salía según lo planeado decía en su mente Star Butterfly quien, junto con Jay, Dipper, y Marco se encontraban a punto de hacerles una broma a los semes de esta historia

-Ok Dipper te toca- dijo Jay dándole un empujoncito a Dipper para que entrara a la habitación junto con una alarma de carro de policías **(Batman: -no pregunten de donde la sacaron no querrán saber)** mientras se metía debajo de una cama. Marco quien estaba en la puerta le dio una señal a Dipper para que lo hiciera y presionó el botón de la alarma asiendo que nuestros queridos demonios brincarán de la cama en la que se encontraban y se pararan en el piso para empezar a correr lo que no sabían era que el piso estaba bien barnizado de miel la cual era bastante resbalosa y como consecuencia todos cayeron gritando el nombre de sus respectivos humanos y humanas que habían planeado todo.

 _ **Dia no. 2**_

Los demonios se encontraban en la sala viendo la televisión mientras que Wirt junto con Jay se encontraban recolectando conchas y tomando fotos junto con Star y Marco quienes no dejaban de bromear dejando a Jackson, Mac y Dipper

-Fue buena idea venir- dijo Jackson soltando un suspiro

-Ahora a ti ¿Qué te pasa nunca has sonado tan nostálgico? - dijo Mac mientras le daba un pequeño golpe con el puño en su codo

-Es cierto Jackson has estado extraño- dijo Dipper mirando como Jackson apretaba su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha

-Es solo que probablemente no los vea en cuanto regresemos- dijo dando una pausa- la verdad es que tengo cáncer me lo detectaron en un chequeo médico antes de venir con ustedes, por favor no le digan a nadie ahora que conozco a más gente o mejor dicho que tengo más amigos no quiero despedirme seria doloroso- dijo con la mirada baja

\- Lo entendemos-dijo Dipper mientras miraba Mac y éste le regresaba un gesto de comprensión- es difícil decir adiós, pero no imposible- termino de decir para que Mac y Dipper abrazaran a Jackson.

Mientras con los demonios:

Bill se encontraba junto con Tom quien apenas y controlaba su temperamento debido a que Marco no se encontraba con él y Jack quien parecía estar aburrido

-Díganme una cosa ustedes ¿cómo conocieron a esas personas con las que venían?

-Es una larga historia, pero puedo asegurarte, que antes eran nuestros enemigos- dijo Tom viendo sus manos

-De hecho, teníamos pensado una alianza entre nosotros dos para destruirlos, pero nos dimos cuenta de que no era así cuando la luna roja nos ilumino en este caso a mí con Wirt

-Y a mí con Marco

-Ya veo- dijo Bill pensativo

-Dipper parece no recordar mucho

-Se nota mucho

-Un poco, supongo que no recuerda lo que sucedió en realmente aquel verano- dijo Jack viendo a Bill

-Lo que no me saco de la cabeza es el simple hecho de que si llega a recordar todo... bueno ustedes saben que Dipper no es completamente humano

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien-dijo Tom con una cara traumatizada al recordar lo que paso aquel día que hizo enojar a Dipper en Gravity Falls

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, son mis mejores amigos, pero debemos decir lo que somos-dijo Jack cambiando a una mirada bastante sería

\- ¿qué? -preguntaron ambos al unisonó

-Piénsenlo si no les decimos no podremos actuar en situaciones riesgosas para salvarlos- dijo Jack haciéndolos entrar en razón

-Lo entiendo, pero antes me queda una pregunta, Bill con toda la verdad ¿Dipper realmente no recuerda nada? -preguntó Tom

-Recuerda poco pero no sabe que soy un demonio de los sueños- dijo Bill tratando de pensar en la actitud de Dipper últimamente tras esa noche en él motel

\- Supongo que con eso es suficiente, debemos revelar quien realmente somos ¿están conmigo? -dijo Jack

-Si lo estoy-dijo Tom

-Con tal de protegerlos, estoy con ustedes-dijo Bill

Sin duda aquel día había sido el más calmado y con una noticia que nadie imaginaba

 _ **Dia no. 3**_

Era imposible despertar a todos los que habitaban en aquella casa vacacional pero ciertas personas accidentalmente dejaron una alarma puesta que hizo que se despertasen todos, unos cayeron de la cama, otros simplemente casi les da un infarto y una acción seguida se cubrieron los oídos con la almohada tras esto todos ya se en encontraban despiertos a las 9:30 am.

Marco y Dipper se encontraban hablando con Wirt ya que querían conocerlo más a pesar de que las chicas se le adelantaron él día anterior estuvieron entre risas y juegos sobre todo bromas por parte de las chicas en incluso Mac y Jackson pudieron integrarse a la perfección. Pronto llego la noche y todos se reunieron en la playa alrededor de una fogata

\- ¿Qué les parece si ponemos música? - dijo Star a lo cual todos exclamaron un si

Pronto ya tenía una guitarra Jackson y comenzaron a cantar y tocar diversas canciones.

Debo decir que fue una bella noche. Dipper se sentó a lado de Bill y le sonrió claro que sin que nadie los viera se tomaron de las manos.

Bill al ver esto ya no podía seguir con él secreto al menos no con Dipper podía tener esto guardado

-Chicos tenemos algo que confesarles- dijo Bill llamando la intención de todos incluso haciendo que los otros demonios supieran que ya era hora

\- Bueno esto es difícil y también será difícil de creer y la verdad dudamos mucho en si decirles la verdad ya que es muy difícil de hecho pensábamos que lo normal sería que reaccionaran escandalizados, pero en resumen no somos humanos al menos no somos lo que aparentamos- dijo Jack haciendo que todos los humanos tuvieran una mirada de confusión, al principio pensaron que era una broma, pero al ver su tono de seriedad era imposible que se tratara de esto.

-Pero entonces porque hasta ahora nos dijeron algo como eso digo somos amigos algunos y nos conocemos un poco más de tiempo, pero no entendemos porque lo guardaron - dijo Star con una cara de confusión. Muchos al igual que Star se quedaron con las mismas dudas excepto Dipper quien le simplemente volteo a ver a Bill y le sonrió mientras que este no sabía si devolverle él gesto o si Dipper realmente ya desconfiaba de él. Aquella noche a todos les había caído como balde de agua, pero para cuando entraron Marco y Wirt les hicieron saber a los demonios **(Escritora: -digamos a sus respectivos semes)**

 **(Batman: -Se supone que el que molesta soy yo)**

 **(Escritora: - Ya llevabas rato sin decir nada, no me puedes culpar)**

que no les importaba lo que habían dicho sino quien realmente eran mientras tanto Dipper y Bill se asentaron en su habitación ambos no dijeron nada pero al acostarse en la cama Dipper vio como Bill se quedó dormido y se acercó a su oído de modo que pudiera susurrar

-Realmente no me importa lo que hayan dicho Bill aun así no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente- al terminar de decir esto Dipper se recostó de forma que Bill termino abrazándolo mientras dormía.

 _ **Al día siguiente:**_

Todo iba normal aunque apenas habían llegado a la playa Dipper y Mac empezaron a sacar de su equipaje unas tablas de surf y varias vendas o equipo médico por cualquier cosa hace ya unos varios minutos ya se habían puesto su traje de baño aunque para Dipper era raro no ver a Bill pero pensó que probablemente fue a caminar por ahí así que se fue junto con Mac al agua para comenzar a surfear mientras que unos estaban sentados en la arena y uno que otro en la camioneta

 **Povs Bill**

 **#ya pueden poner la música del audio principal para una mejor experiencia #**

Volví junto con Jack y Tom al cabo de unos minutos parecíamos estar en buenos términos pronto me di cuenta de que Dipper faltaba así que le pregunté a Marco el cual parecía llevarse bien con Dipper

-Marco de casualidad sabes donde esta Dipper? - dije un poco preocupado

\- ¿Dipper? Se fue a surfear junto con Mac- dijo mientras volteaba al mar - mira ahí vienen- en ese momento me sorprendí al ver como surfeaban. Parecía como si fuera su vida surfear debido a que lo hacía tan bien y con una pasión indescriptible

Después de esto Dipper se vino a sentar junto conmigo en la arena

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - me pregunto mientras lo veía asombrado

-Eh? No es nada, es solo que no pensé que supieras surfear tan bien

-Solía ir en los veranos a las playas ahí fue donde conocí a Mac y me enseño como surfear- dijo divertido- ¿Porque no me dijiste quién eres en realidad?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos sé que es lo que ocultas sé que eres un triángulo iluminati o más bien un demonio de los sueños y que originalmente no llevabas esa forma

-Cuando te enteraste

-Mmm ... supongo que me di cuenta por lo que me dijiste aquella noche sobre tus quemaduras y al día siguiente cuando te vi se me vino un recuerdo de ti a la cabeza

\- Dipper dime la verdad me sigues odiando- todo quedo en un gran silencio

-La verdad no, de hecho, estoy enamorado de ti Bill- dijo Pino mientras sonreía y sin si quiera pensarlo lo abracé. Paso un rato más para que nos juntáramos todos en la playa mientras que Mac convencía a Dipper de ir a surfear una ola más a lo cual el acepto tratamos de convencerlos que no lo hicieran, pero al final lo hicieron.

Todos se encontraban en el borde de la playa viendo a Mac y Dipper esperando, aunque sea una ola más, aunque por alguna razón Dipper sentía algo extraño y no sabía que era hasta que alcanzo a ver algo nadar cerca de ellos no se hizo más y volteo a ver a Mac

-¡Sal del agua!- grito Dipper y Mac se sorprendió por lo asustado que estaba Dipper y tras decir esto aquel castaño grito de dolor al sentir la mordida en su pierna cayendo de su tabla de surf;

 **Povs Dipper**

Desde abajo del agua podía presenciar como aquella bestia nadaba a lado contario mío lo cual me dio ventaja de nadar hasta aquellas rocas estaba lleno de temor y dolor mi pierna dejaba un rastro de color carmesí haciendo que el tiburón dejara de seguir a Mac y comenzara a seguirme llegue hasta aquellas rocas las cuales eran un poco altas dándome ventaja aunque sabía que la marea subiría pronto tendría que moverme pero incluso ahora era doloroso y si seguí perdiendo sangre perdería la movilidad

 **Povs la escritora**

Mac sin dudarlo más nado hasta donde estaban los demás preocupados; mientras que Dipper nadaba hasta aquellas rocas acostándose en ellas aun sangrando

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Solo vimos a Dipper caer de la tabla y a ti nadando hasta aquí- dijo Star asustada

\- ahí un tiburón... Dipper- fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse

-Iré por el- dijo Bill para empezar a flotar e ir hasta aquellas rocas viendo a Dipper bastante débil- Dipper sujétate de mí- dijo mientras el castaño pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Bill mientras que este lo cargaba y lo llevaba de regreso a la playa

-Necesitamos desinfectar la herida y cocerla- dijo Star viendo cómo se encontraba la pierna de Dipper mientras Bill estaba a un lado de él, pronto lo volvió a cargar para llevarlo dentro de la casa mientras que las chicas empujaron un par de cosas de la mesa las cuales se estrellaron contra él suelo para poner a Dipper sobre esta

-Es el mismo dolor de aquella noche- le dijo a Bill mientras que este se sorprendió y capto que era lo que sucedía.

Pronto llego Tom junto con Marco con el botiquín el cual traía lo necesario para tratar la herida

-Dipper aguanta esto dolerá, pero debes soportarlo- dijo Star mirando a Jay pidiéndole que la ayudará. Al hacer esto comenzaron poniendo alcohol sobre la herida para poder desinfectarla y terminar cosiéndola, Dipper seguía agarrado de Bill quien solo se quedaba viéndolo debido al dolor **(ya que seamos realistas no tenemos él suficiente dinero para la anestesia; ok me callo)** en cuanto esto término Dipper cayo inconsciente.

 _ **En la noche:**_

 **Povs Bill**

Dipper se encontraba en la cama aun dormido mientras yo acariciaba sus castaños cabellos

-Bill ... ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto mi Pino y lo mire

-Había un tiburón, es un poco larga la historia, pero no te preocupes no dejare que nadie te haga daño otra vez- dije a lo cual Dipper me abrazó aún más Jay, Tom, y Jack tal vez no lo notaron, pero esto no fue un accidente aunque no quiero que se entere Dipper, no me gustaría que volviera a sufrir.

 **Bueno chicos y chicas estos es todo para mi este es un capítulo largo y muy importante debido a que fue muy difícil de hacer, pero ya está hecho y solo falta que lo disfruten pronto se enteraran de que él tiburón no solo lo puse por ponerlo o por verlo de una película sino algo grande viene así que me despido y dejen sus comentarios y sus me gusta también acepto comentarios que puedan mejorar mi escritura.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno como verán algo grande se avecina y es que esta casi por descubrirse ciertas cosas y los recuerdos podrían ayudar o perjudicar a nuestra pareja, pero disfruten.**

 **Povs Bill**

Aquel tiburón no fue ningún descuido pude sentir por un momento la presencia de alguien como nosotros solo no quiero alertar a Dipper con esto; mi mirada se centró en su pierna donde tenía aquella mordida ya cocida lentamente mi dedo fue recorriendo cuidadosamente aquella herida

-Bill

-Perdón te duele? - dije algo exaltado temía haberle hecho daño a mi castaño

-EH? No, no es eso- dijo volteando a mirarme- es solo que no pensé que volvería a verte por alguna razón sentí que ese era mi fin- dijo mirándome a lo que yo me sorprendí, pero más que nada me enfade

-Dipper te voy a proteger con toda mi vida y para librarte de mí tendrás que hacer algo mejor porque no pienso hacerlo- dije mientras lo abrazaba a lo que él correspondió y así estuvimos toda la noche entre besos y promesas.

 _ **En él día**_

Todos despertamos y unos ya comenzaban a empacar después de todo era hora de que todos siguiéramos nuestro propio camino y ver donde nos lleva él tiempo, pronto vi que Pino se despedía de sus amigos después de todo con ellos había empezado todo después de unas horas fui a la playa y me senté junto a Pino en la arena

-Y ahora ¿cuál es tu plan? - le pregunte a lo que él río

-Primero quiero hacer otra parada antes de regresar a casa- dijo mientras yo lo miraba atento- ¿Me acompañarías a Gravity Falls? - finalmente asentí.

Alrededor de una hora ya nos encontrábamos en la estación de autobuses ya que Jay se quedaría con Star y ambas se irían con Mac y Jackson en cuanto a Jack y Wirt al parecer tenían que emprender un viaje a Inglaterra y por último Tom y Marco debían ir a la dimensión de Tom para que Marco conociera a los padres de este teníamos que aceptarlo al final todos estábamos con nuestra pareja.

 **Povs Dipper**

Quería recordar más acerca de Bill y sabía que lo lograría si regresaba a Gravity Falls después de todo ahí fue donde empezó mi relación con Bill. En cuanto vimos que él autobús llego ambos subimos y nos sentamos en la última fila. Recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Bill mientras que este hacia lo mismo solamente que en mi cabeza y pasaba su brazo sobre mi hombro para que fuera más cómodo

-Cuéntame sobre aquel verano en que te conocí- dije mientras él soltaba una risa

\- Tengo que decirte que antes éramos enemigos, pero aun así la forma en que te enfrentaste a mi debo decirte que me dejo cautivado ni si quiera tu hermana se dignó a hacerlo después de eso no pude dejar de pensar en ti día y noche- dijo mientras mirábamos por la ventana- quisiera haberte conocido de otra forma de manera que hubiese sido más fácil enamorarte- dijo nostálgico

\- Yo realmente tengo que confesarte algo- dije a lo cual él se quedó mirando con confusión- yo desde ese momento ya me había enamorado de ti, tu arrogancia, tu forma de actuar, y sobre todo tu forma ser me había vuelto loco. - dije mientras veía como se sonrojaba a lo cual yo reí jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

Al pasar unas horas él conductor había parado él camión

-Ultima parada Gravity Falls- dijo mientras nosotros bajamos del autobús con nuestras cosas y nos dirigíamos a la cabaña del misterio parecía estar vacía así que saque la llave que se encontraba debajo del tapete entrando rápidamente y encendiendo las luces del lugar

 ***ADVERTENCIA SI NO QUIERES PERDER TU INOCENCIA PASA DE ESTE PARTE Y NOS VEMOS HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

-Pino- dijo Bill abrazándome por detrás- hagamos travesuras- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida a lo que me sonroje como un tomate, rápidamente Bill nos transportó hasta mi recamara tirándome a la cama quedándose él sobre mí, no pude evitarlo más así que lo bese de forma que aquel beso se convirtió en uno apasionado lentamente las caricias aumentaron mientras que él rubio pasaba sus manos por debajo de mi ropa mientras que lamia mi cuello

 **Povs Bill**

Poco a poco iba devorando a Pino haciendo que gemido salieran de su boca mientras acariciaba sus tetillas él comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón de modo que me sintiera más excitado lentamente deje de tocarlo y me incorpore dejando que él hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo pronto me di cuenta de que Dipper saco mi erección y comenzó a lamerla de modo que eche mi cabeza para atrás disfrutando de lo que hacia

 **Povs Dipper**

Quería hacerle saber a Bill cuanto lo quería así que tome un poco la iniciativa dejando de contener él deseo de querer tocarlo comencé lentamente lamiendo su miembro para al final ir más rápido

-Pino me voy a correr- dijo jadeando corriéndose para después ponerse sobre mí y besarme lentamente comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón y quitármelo ambos solo quedando en bóxer comenzó a acariciar mi erección haciendo que sus dedos fueran acercándose poco a poco a mi entrada dándole pequeños toques para al final meter un dedo a lo cual gemí se sentía tan bien que no podía evitarlo estaba tan excitado poco a poco metió dos simulando tijeras para al final meter tres y simular embestidas

-ahhh...Bill te quiero...dentro ya ahhh- dije mientras Bill sacaba sus dedos y entraba bruscamente en mi

 **Povs Bill**

-Pino...estas tan estrecho - dije con la respiración agitada, pero con tono pervertido mientras daba embestidas rápidas y fuertes hasta que por fin toqué aquel punto G de Dipper notándolo por ese gran gemido, seguí embistiéndolo en aquel punto

-ahhhh Bill...mmmme voy a correr ahhh- dijo pino para por fin correrse mientras que yo hacía lo mismo dentro de él, ambos caímos rendidos en la cama con la respiración agitada

-Te amo Dipper- dije mientras lo abrazaba a lo que este me sonrió y me beso.

Aquella noche había sido la mejor, sabía que mañana iríamos a recorrer Gravity Falls después de todo conociendo a Pino era un hecho, pronto me quede dormido junto a él.

 **Bueno esto es todo por hoy tengo sueño así que sean compasivos publicaré pronto y él siguiente será más largo se aceptan comentarios y pásense a leer mis otras historias.**

 **（＾ｖ＾）**

 **（＞ｙ＜）**

 **(** **)**

 **ヽ** **(^** **。** **^)** **丿**

 **(*^** **^*)**

 **(** **ー** **)**


	9. Extra Chapter Part 1

**Hola a todos si lo sé yo también pensé que me iba a tardar con este capítulo, pero no fue así y por lo que ven esta historia va de la mano si no, no estaría incluida, pero a lo que voy es que este va dirigido para una gran Amiga que me ha apoyado**

 **Povs Mabel**

Era un día como cualquiera muchos esperaban que fuera la diva de la escuela, pero inclusive yo me había cansado de ese papel poco a poco creo que me fui acostumbrando. Veía a Dipper y este parecía ya no reconocerme incluso ya ni siquiera un hola después de todo acepto que había sido muy egoísta, pero esto no comienza así

 **Flashback:**

Era un día como cualquiera en California me levanté intentado verme de lo mejor para ir al instituto, pero en cuanto salí me encontré a Dipper y a Pacífica platicando como si se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo no me importo no al menos en ese momento.

Pasaron varios días y por así decirlo el instituto nos cambió demasiado en este caso Dipper comenzó a vestir más a la moda y como todo cerebrito salía muy bien en calificaciones al igual que empezó a hacer como deporte natación sin duda a muchas chicas se les caía la baba de solo poder verlo y en cuanto a mí me volví la mejor amiga de Pacífica y comencé a vestir a la moda de ahora mientras que también desarrollaba muchos más talentos claro que una excepción en las materias ya que no era tan lista más bien el que me ayudaba a estudiar y hacer tareas era Dipper. Pero bueno me desvíe un poco del tema y no fue hasta ese entonces que veía a mi hermano y Pacífica más juntos incluso una vez los caché en la habitación de Dipper besándose, me molesto como no se tiene idea pero no entendía el porque me enfadaba estaba bien que ellos salieran después de todo era decisión de ellos hasta que me enteré que realmente estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga, no sabía cómo decir algo como eso ya que no era normal al menos no para mí.

Los meses pasaban y ellos dos ya habían hecho su relación oficial. No podía hacer nada en ese momento.

Hasta que un día llegue a casa y me sorprendí de ver a Pacífica sentada como si estuviera esperando a alguien

-Pacífica ¿qué haces aquí? Bueno más bien quiero decir Dipper está todavía entrenando- dije algo nerviosa y sin si quiera mirarla

-No lo vine a ver a él, sino a ti- dijo acercándose

\- ¿Acaso paso algo? - pregunte no sabía que ocurría y solo veía sus ojos de un azul cielo tan perfecto... por dios Mabel contrólate, me abofeteó mentalmente

-Bueno somos amigas y salgo con tu hermano ya nada es como antes- dijo bajando la mirada- a veces me pregunto si hice bien en tomar esta decisión

-Pacífica de que hablas eres mi mejor amiga y me hace feliz de que Dipper y tu tengan algo- hablaba Mabel antes de que Pacífica se acercará a ella y le plantará un beso en sus rosados labios

-Si estaba con Dipper era para estar más contigo, pero realmente no funciono- dijo la rubia mientras que ambas se miraban entre ellas.

 **Bueno eso es todo sé que es corto, pero valió la pena bueno supongo que pronto subiré la continuación y para los que no les guste este tipo de pareja con todo respeto les ahorraré la historia ya que esta parte es esencial y es cuando Dipper y Mabel rompen con esa amistad de hermanos esto solo es un recuerdo.**

 **Bueno por otra parte gracias por apoyarme con esta bella historia y sigan comentando y votando por mis historias ya que pronto habrá más y por esa razón me he tardado en subir los capítulos.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
